David Cannon (Earth-616)
Human Top, Charles Matthews, Scotty | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , partner of Blizzard; formerly Mandarin's operatives, , , Count Nefaria's agent, Batroc's partner, , Porcupine's , , Trapster, Tiger Shark, , ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Hood's Lair, Hell; formerly New York City, Mandarin City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 220 lbs (99.8 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; former circus performer, professional wrestler, ice skater | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Kansas City, Missouri | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales to Astonish #50 | First2 = | HistoryText = Early Life David Cannon was born a mutant with the ability to move his body at great speeds. As a child in Kansas City, Missouri, he learned that he never became dizzy, and could make himself nearly untouchable by spinning in a tight circle like a top. He used his natural abilities first as a bully, and during his teens, as a petty criminal. He later found legitimate employment as a circus performer, a professional wrestler, and finally an ice-skating competitor. His talents were noticed by small-time criminals that operated a betting syndicate, and soon he was fixing races for them. When the criminals warned him of possible police investigation, Cannon scoffed and decided to use his talent for crime flamboyantly. Human Top Designing himself a costume, Cannon dubbed himself the Human Top and embarked upon a series of heists of jewelry and department stores. Dr. Henry Pym, then known as Giant-Man read of the Human Top's exploits and decided to bring him to justice. Pym believed that stopping the Top was beneath his abilities. However when his ants reported that the Human Top intended to rob the Danly's Department store, the Wasp convinced him to do something about it. When the Top attempted to rob the department store, Giant-Man went into action to try and stop him. However the gigantic hero proved no match for the Top's speed and his larger size proved to be more of a detriment and the Human Top managed to escape. Giant-Man then began training to try and stop the Human Top when he next resurfaced trying to increase his speed through improvements in his growth serum as well as physical training. Ultimately, Giant-Man realized that intelligence was the only way to defeat the Human Top when he managed to steal top secret plans. With the help of the FBI, they intercepted some spies who were seeking to buy the plans from the Top. When the Human Top attempted to make the delivery, Giant-Man was waiting in the spy's place. When the Top attempted to escape, he found that the authorities had fenced off the entire neighborhood and Giant-Man soon captured him and turned him over to the authorities. Spider-Man met and defeated the Human Top with a blow to the head. With his last conscious thought, the speedster states that he needs to add a helmet. Not long after this the Human Top escaped from prison again and sought to get revenge against his foes. He followed Giant-Man and the Wasp back to their headquarters where he managed to succeed in obtaining some of Giant-Man's growing pills. Despite his increased size, the Human Top was defeated by Giant-Man and the Wasp, restored to his normal size, and incarcerated once again. At one point attempting to manipulate the Hulk into attacking Pym. Then, he redesigned his costume to enable him to fly for short distances and kidnapped the Wasp in order to lure Pym into a trap. Pym still managed to thwart him and turned him over to the authorities. He was among the many costumed menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. Whirlwind After serving a prison term, Cannon settled in lower Manhattan and refrained from criminal activity for a time, practicing new fighting techniques using his spinning ability. Hoping to make a fresh start in his criminal career, he devised himself a new costume and renamed himself Whirlwind. He sought revenge upon Pym and the Wasp for the humiliating defeats he suffered at their hands but decided to proceed patiently. Creating the false identity of Charles Matthews, he acquired a portfolio of false credentials and was hired by Janet van Dyne, the Wasp, as her chauffeur. Thus gaining access to the Avengers Mansion garage, he broke into the mansion and trapped Pym and the Wasp inside an ant colony Pym was studying, then planted a time bomb nearby. Pym managed to escape however and warn the Avengers about the bomb. Whirlwind fled the mansion, managing to elude the grasp of Quicksilver, also a superhumanly fast mutant. Masters of Evil II Whirlwind accepted the invitation of the Crimson Cowl (revealed to be Ultron-5) to join Klaw, the Radioactive Man, and the Melter in the second Masters of Evil. The Masters ambushed and took the Avengers hostage, but the Avengers escaped. All the Masters were apprehended except Ultron and Whirlwind. Whirlwind briefly reunited with Klaw, Melter, and Radioactive Man as the Masters in Rutland, Vermont. Batroc's Brigade Whirlwind teamed with Batroc and Porcupine on a mission for "The Hood" (actually an LMD of Baron Strucker), and then rejoined with some of the Masters of Evil for a minor skirmish with the Avengers in Vermont. He finally got another chance at revenge upon Pym when Pym was trapped at ant size, but he did not succeed in killing his old enemy. Charles Matthews Whirlwind remained undercover as Janet van Dyne's chauffeur "Charles Matthews" for several years, trying to devise a foolproof scheme to steal the van Dyne fortune. He also tried, though unsuccessful, to initiate a relationship with the already married Janet. Her multiple rejections made him attack the team more, also causing him to begin a strange fixation with her. Whirlwind's chauffeur identity was finally exposed during a battle with Yellowjacket when Whirlwind showed knowledge of Pym's new disruptor gun that only the Avengers and Charles had seen before. Vision Whirlwind used his know-how to turn a pack of cigarettes into a bomb that blew open a hole in his cell allowing for him to escape and plot revenge against the Avengers once more. The ruckus caused by Whirlwind's escape alerted the Vision to the situation. When Whirlwind attempted to attack the Vision, the android easily defeats him by utilizing his density powers and his solar energy weapons. Lethal Legion I After that, Whirlwind restricted himself to group efforts once more. He joined with the Living Laser and the original Power Man to work as Count Nefaria's henchmen, and was sent to jail after a clash with the Avengers. Count Nefaria used the Legion to give himself their powers. Defenders Whirlwind was recruited into a criminal version of the Defenders. Masters of Evil III He was freed from jail by Egghead, who wanted Whirlwind to join his Masters of Evil. Somewhat stir crazy from the confinement, Whirlwind disobeyed Egghead and prematurely attacked the Avengers to get revenge on the Wasp, leading the Masters to an early defeat. Iron Fist He managed to escape, however, and months later, at his high school reunion, encountered Iron Fist and managed to leave the scene unscathed. Masters of Evil IV When Baron Helmut Zemo was organizing his Masters of Evil, Whirlwind petitioned to join. But Zemo, perhaps hearing of how he was a deficit to the previous Masters, assigned Whirlwind the task of detaining Captain America, rather than joining in the main force that was going to take over Avengers Mansion. Whirlwind realized the slight, however, and was determined to prove his worth to the group. He contacted the Tinkerer, one of the underworld's major armorers, and had him create some weaponry for Whirlwind to use; whirling wrist-mounted saw blades. Whirlwind then joined forces with the Trapster, who also hoped to better his reputation, and the two set a road trap for Captain America. Unfortunately, Captain America outsmarted them, and they were both taken into custody. Whirlwind escaped shortly thereafter and traveled to San Francisco to rendezvous with Tiger Shark, who had learned of a valuable piece of technology located there, while he was with the Masters of Evil at Avengers Mansion. Both Tiger Shark and Whirlwind were apprehended by Tigra, Hellcat, and Henry Pym while trying to procure it. Bambi Arbogast Iron Man and Whirlwind fought in the skies outside Stark Industries. Their fight causes them to crash through the window of Tony Stark's personnel office. A secretarial applicant named Bambi Arbogast rushes in and begins organizing all of the papers that are strewn around during the fight. She distracts Whirlwind by telling him that there is an important telephone call for him. While Whirlwind's head is turned, Iron Man has the opportunity to knock him out. Arbogast's brave assistance lands her the job as Tony Stark's personal secretary. Daughters of the Dragon Whirlwind, 8-Ball, Humbug, and Freezer Burn skipped bail and teamed up to rob the penthouse apartment of a wealthy publisher, but got more than they bargained for. Daughters of the Dragon, Misty Knight and Colleen Wing, were on the case. Long Way Down Returning to his life of crime, David was upgraded and employed by Mandarin along other villains of Iron Man in Mandarin's vengeance against the hero. He fought Iron Man in the Wilmington Oil Field and later took part in the battle against War Machine, in which the hero faked his own death to help Tony Stark in a plan to defeat the Mandarin. Due to the Mandarin implanting a bomb in him as well as in the rest of the villains, Whirlwind decided to help Mandarin's prisoners, Iron Man and Ezekiel Stane when they rebelled against the villain. He, a new Blizzard and the Living Laser attacked the Mandarin's armories. During the assault, Whirlwind's enhancements were damaged, and he couldn't partake in the final showdown against the Mandarin and his Titanomechs. Infinity Following the death of the Mandarin, Whirlwind returned to the usual business of robbing banks along with Blizzard. When the Avengers left Earth in order to battle the Builders, he and Whirlwind were approached by Spymaster, who offered them to join a group of villains of Iron Man who planned to assault the almost-defenseless Stark Tower. After Blizzard was revealed to be an Inhuman when Black Bolt set off a Terrigen Bomb, Whirlwind supported him in his decision to leave Spymaster, but they were forced into taking part of the assault on Stark Tower. Once there, Spymaster used teleporter discs to teleport some Iron Man Armors to his buyers, but he escaped and left Whirlwind and the rest of his accomplices to be discovered by the heroes which were using the tower as a base. They managed to defeat the heroes, and they were offered to be taken to Spymaster by Titanium Man. When they arrived to a spaceship where Spymaster was, they were ambushed by him and Titanium Man, who revealed himself as Captain Atlas of the Kree, the buyer. They managed to escape custody and started fighting Spymaster, Titanium Man and the army of Iron Men, controlled by the first. The actual Iron Man arrived to the spaceship, after having tracked down the armors, and helped Whirlwind and his allies defeat the enemies. During the fight, Blizzard used the powers he discovered of being like a human battery to overcharge the armors and deactivate them, but he fainted and fell of the spaceship's cargo door. A suit Iron Man was controlling rescued him, but in order to let his friends escape, Blizzard froze himself and the suit. Pleasant Hill At some point, Cannon was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent to their new secret prison known as Pleasant Hill, were they used Cosmic Cube fragments to transform criminals into model American citizens. Whirlwind was transformed into a teenager known as Scotty, and was good friends with an ice cream vendor named Harold. One day, Scotty came to Harold to tease him about his dance with Sheriff Eva, whom Harold had a crush on. But in that moment, Baron Zemo started an uprising against S.H.I.E.L.D. and the prisoners changed back to their real selves. Whirlwind and the Absorbing Man--"Harold's" real self--went on a rampage in the town. But Elektra arrived to stop them from killing everyone, revealing herself to have been Sheriff Eva. Cannon saved Creel before Elektra could stab him, but he was so shaken by having his life twisted by S.H.I.E.L.D. that he was ready to surrender. But they were both rescued by Absorbing Man's wife Titania and the Hood, who had come to rescue Creel and took Whirlwind with them. The Hood latter offered both of them to join his Illuminati, which Whirlwind accepted. Ant-Man Security Solutions Whirlwind, along with Miss Thing, Beetle, Magician, The Voice, and Hijacker, recently joined Ant-Man Security Solutions. However, after Cannon helped Ant-Man infiltrate Cross offices, he chose to depart with ill-gotten gains rather than help Ant-Man. | Powers = * Bodily Rotation: Whirlwind is a mutant who possesses the ability to rotate his body around its lengthwise axis at superhuman speeds. He can spin as fast as 400 revolutions per minute, and still speak, hear, and see his environment while spinning. Virtually nothing can touch him; most people and objects are repelled by the centrifugal force if they try to impede his motion. **'Superhuman Speed': His spinning ability makes it possible for him to move along the ground in any direction at superhuman speeds. He can travel at up to 50 miles per hour in a straight line for 30 minutes without tiring appreciably. While spinning, Whirlwind cannot be touched or caught due to the tremendous angular momentum created by his rotation. His agility and maneuverability are such that he can usually twist and turn to avoid any obstacles. **'Superhuman Balance': Whirlwind's sense of balance is no longer determined by his inner ears' semi-circular canals, but seems to be derived from his sight, this allows him to maintain his equilibrium at all times, making him immune to vertigo or common dizziness. **'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes and reaction time is near-instantaneous, making him fast enough that he can, while spinning, pick up objects, change his clothes, or punch an attacker. **'Altered Physiology': Even though Whirlwind does appear to be human, his physiology isn't normal because of his body adapting to his abilities. Because of this, the body fluids within Cannon are thick as heavy oil and his organs are more thick and durable than normal human physiology. * Whirlwind has taught himself several applications of his spinning ability for combat. ** Flight: He has taught himself, through concentration, to fly like a helicopter for up to 10 minutes reaching a top speed of up to 120 miles per hour. **''Force Field: He can create a windscreen to deflect matter as massive as a falling boulder. **Partial Whirlwind: Instead of having his entire body spinning in a whirlwind, he could ride the whirlwind that his body made, leaving his upper body exposed. **Surface Climbing: With sufficient momentum, he can spin up vertical surfaces. **Tornado Creation: By rapidly spinning his arms, he could form small tornadoes that could be used against opponents. These miniature tornadoes are capable of sucking in or blowing away people and objects as large as auto mobiles. **Wind Jet Stream: He can focus the air currents created by his spinning into a jet stream powerful enough to blast a hole through a brick wall. | Abilities = After awhile, Whirlpool managed to manipulate his abilities and reflexes to where he could pick up any objects while spinning, quickly change in and out of clothes while spinning, and physically attack a person while spinning. | Strength = Whirlwind possesses superhuman strength, particularly in his legs. While he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds, he can leg-press approximately 2000 pounds under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * '''Whirlwind Blades:' Whirlwind employs two 10 inch diameter saw blades mounted on metal bracelets and driven by two DC servomotors each. Activated by switches on the palm, the twin blades spin at approximately 1600 revolutions per minute. Their hardened tool steel composition enables them to saw through virtually any substance softer than steel. When employed while Whirlwind spins, they are extremely deadly weapons. Whirlwind also employs shurikens (throwing stars) which he can propel at high velocities. He sometimes replaces them with other weapons that compliment his powers such as arm-blades. | Notes = | Trivia = *Whirlwind was one of the 198 Mutants to survive M-Day, when Scarlet Witch used her powers to reduce the Mutant population. * Whirlwind was accused of being a stalker of the Wasp, who he was so obsessed with that the Masters of Evil let him go so that he wouldn't ruin any of their plans when going up against the Avengers. Whirlwind denied these accusations but also seemed to confirm them unwittingly as he claimed to believe that the Wasp loved him and that they would someday be together and that other people just didn't understand. | Links = * Whirlwind at the Marvel Directory }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Aerokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Spinning Category:Significant Threats Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Hench App participants Category:Superhuman Reflexes